Happy Little Pill
by vainila
Summary: -Lo prometo…- susurré, dejando que mi cabeza se acostará en la de ella. This image doesn't belongs to me, belongs to non-heinous from tumblr.


**Happy Little Pill**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. **

Siempre he sido el tipo de chico, bueno "hombre", que nunca ha pedido ayuda. Siempre demostrando que podía hacer todo lo que le pidieran; más que nada cuando se trata de mí mismo. Yo soy el hombre, yo debo dar el ejemplo de "poder" es por eso que nadie debía saber que me encontraba deprimido; sí, deprimido. Había varias razones para sentirse así claramente dentro de mi mente que nunca saldría a la luz. Nadie, repito _nadie _podría saber este obscuro secreto que llevo conmigo en mente y mochila; la pequeña caja de píldoras anti-depresivas color amarillo –aunque el color no interesaba-. Es por eso que ahora estaba aquí, 2 am, sentado en cama, recostando su espalda contra la pared, en plena oscuridad; llevando mis manos por mi cara no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido este mediodía.

Era uno de esos días que no debían desperdiciarse en Berk, esos días donde podemos entrar en el bosque e ir al lago para tomarnos un merecido descanso. Uno de mis mejores amigos, Tuffnut Thorson, gritaba desde una roca que podía caer en bomba en el lago. Obviamente, era una locura, sin embargo lo anime. Lo vi saltar hasta caer al suelo, lastimándose su brazo, él estaba bien. Habíamos dejado nuestras mochilas a un lado, con el sol en tu rostro, las risas alrededor de uno era realmente difícil sentirse mal; pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno la esperaría. -¡Hey amigo!- gritó Tuffnut acercándose a mi mochila. -¿Dónde está el dibujo que hicimos el clase de química?- se rio un poco recordando nuestro dibujo de la profesora, tomó mi mochila entre sus manos y abrió el primer bolsillo de delante. Lo primero que vi en su mano fue el pastillero. -¡¿Qué es esto?!- chilló soltando una carcajada más fuerte atrayendo la atención de todos, «idiota» pensé saliendo del agua.

-Déjalo ya.- trataba de sonar lo más serio posible pero incluso mis manos temblaban. Pude ver la expresión de mi hermano al leer la etiqueta. Me detuve en seco, los demás también se acercaron, las mismas expresiones en su rostro; pude sentir como el burbujeo del enojo subía en mí. No era su culpa, lo sabía. Me acerqué a mis cosas sacándolas de sus manos, ellos no habían dicho ni una palabra. –Idiotas.- murmuré entre dientes yéndome de allí. Esa misma tarde recibí varios mensajes y llamadas; tanto de mis amigos como de mi madre quien seguramente debería estar preocupada ahora. No atendí ninguno.

Suspiré.

-Hey_, Snotface.- _pegue un pequeño salto sorprendido, desde la ventana con la poca luz que daban los faroles de la calle podía ver a Ruffnut. La chica llevaba la misma ropa que está mañana solo que su cabello estaba mojado, me quede callado mirando a mis pies; la sentí sentarse en mi cama, a mi lado puesto que una parte del colchón se aplastó. -¿Qué estás haciendo en plena oscuridad, tarado?- sé que trataba de sonar normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-**Mira**.- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella se mantuvo callada. –Si vas a hablarme por pena, mejor puedes irte, dulzura.- trate de sonreírle pero era notable que era falso.

-Primero, no me llames dulzura.- sus labios formaban una línea estrecha. –Segundo, no te tengo pena. Solo quiero saber porque no lo dijiste. Somos tus amigos.

-¿Mis amigos?- pregunté casi riéndome en voz alta. –Mis amigos creen que soy un patán.

-Sabes que eso no es nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.- Con los años, **tú** mismo te ganaste esto.

-Dios, gracias, Ruffnut. Eso es realmente…- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, se hundieron en mí rápido, perdiendo todo el sentido. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no un silencio incomodó, era más un silencio respetuoso. Empecé a jugar con mis manos, moviendo mis dedos, tocando mis yemas… no había nada que decir. No más. –Solo…- soltó un gran suspiro recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Eso me dejó algo sorprendido, a Ruffnut no le gusta el contacto físico a no ser para las peleas. –No cometas ninguna tontería…- pude sentir el calor de su mano junto con la mía; no era un punto de coqueteo, ni siquiera se acercaba a una señal de pena.

-Lo prometo…- susurré, dejando que mi cabeza se acostará en la de ella.

* * *

**Sí, es algo de lo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer. Mucho menos de está pareja, que me ha traido muchos problemas para shippearla. La canción de la que está inspirada este one-shot es "Happy Little Pill" por Troye Sivan; una de mis canciones favoritas hasta el momento. Lo siento si es algo corto y sin demasiado romance, pienso que es un tema demasiado delicado como para ponerle puro romance. **

**Decidí hacer esto para recordarle a cualquiera que se digne a leer está nota de la autora: está bien no estar bien. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **Lo siento si es tan corto.


End file.
